<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Row by just_makeing_it_gay_97</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264138">The Row</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_makeing_it_gay_97/pseuds/just_makeing_it_gay_97'>just_makeing_it_gay_97</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jackson [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last of Us</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Badass, Canon-Typical Gang Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Invasion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:08:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_makeing_it_gay_97/pseuds/just_makeing_it_gay_97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellie and Dina have a row, and before it can be resolved, Ellie runs away with Joel for three nights on patrol. They'll talk when she's back, nothing bad can happen in three days, right?</p><p>Ellie/Dina, Joel &amp; Ellie, Dina &amp; Jesse, some violence in this one, possible triggers too so please read notes!</p><p>Jackson part 18! Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dina &amp; Jesse (The Last Of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Ellie &amp; Joel (The Last of Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jackson [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>219</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Row</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Long one guys! Hope you like it (: I was informed after writing half of this a row is an british thing apparently, so I added a definition incase it's read as row (like a boat) (;</p><p> </p><p>Spoiler! TW - SELF HARM, HOMOPHOBIA, Please Read underline if this is a trigger!<br/>_______<br/>- Ellie has to burn herself again, and Dina worries it's self harm.<br/>- Someone is called a faggot</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>COUNTABLE NOUN</b> <em><span>[oft adjective NOUN]</span></em></p><p>
  <b>
    <em>[r - (c)ow]</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>A </span>
  <b>
    <em>row</em>
  </b>
  <span> is a serious disagreement between people or organizations. - Collins English Dictionary</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Ellie and Dina had an argument.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't pretty. In fact, it was downright ugly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neighbors could overhear, even if they didn't want to. Most did, not much went on, outside of Infected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie needed space, she asked Joel to go with her. Despite being exhausted himself, he couldn't say no to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two rode out of the town at dawn, taking the 6am three day camp out. It was the furthest look out, which was why pairs stayed there for up to four days at a time, being relieved by a second pair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, she ain't gonna be happy about this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie shrugged, her horse keeping in pace with Joel's as they headed to the furthest outpost to relieve the previous duo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need to think about what I want, for once."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, he understood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They get to the camp, keeping the horses safe inside the locked garage, petting the two horses who were already there. They start climbing an old ranger tower, bringing the ladders up with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You, ah, seen the new people yet?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The group from Philadelphia? Came a long way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Must've heard about us, apparently they've been on the run, you know. Old group, not happy they left."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie grunts, pushing the gate to the second floor open, holding it for him. Joel thanks her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anything to worry about?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nah, apparently they're almost all run out a' Philly anyway, Infected took over. One of them used to be a cook, said he'd make us some Philly Cheesesteaks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gate is locked behind them, they hear footsteps of the people they're relieving start to approach, they wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's a... Philly Cheesesteak?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like… bread, cheese, steak. Pretty self explanatory."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snorts, the two Jacksoners come down, give them an update and leave. They climb up the tower, sighing when they reach the peak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The view always made Ellie feel better, Joel knew that. He let her stay on the scope, taking her aggression out on any Runners with the sniper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were so high up the Infected can't place the shots, so she takes her time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joel gives a low whistle as one Infected had both legs and half his face shot off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did he do to you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie shrugged, they didn't talk until dinner. The sun was still high in the sky, and Ellie removed her long sleeved shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joel glances at the new bite she received last week on her shoulder, a little horrified, but not outwardly, at the chemical burns which now covered it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pointed with his fork.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That what started the argument?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pauses mid bite, closing her eyes and nodding. Joel makes a small noise of acknowledgement. They don't speak again, Ellie taking the first watch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At breakfast the next day, she tells him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She wanted to get a look at it, I knew it wouldn't be scarred over enough to cover the bite. I don't know how it got so out of hand."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joel nods, biting his apple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you say things you didn't mean? Get defensive?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn't answer, he takes another bite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're more like me than you realise, kiddo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughs, it's bitter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Third day they shared the rifle, taking out six Runners and two Clickers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Got one approaching the steps."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joel hums, still looking through the scope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You got it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears her gun cock, and she fires.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Got it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They're nearing the end of their rotation, waiting for someone to come relieve them so they could return to Jackson.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're taking a while, aren't they?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joel shrugs, cleaning his gun while sitting at the desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess, takes a while to get out here though, we're in the furthest outpost."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She agrees, looking through her binoculars out the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your bite looks... better."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She has guilt in her gut, she knows he hates the burn as much as Dina does. He's just better at hiding how he feels, and at least Joel knows it's self-inflicted for a reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina is just scared, Ellie is too.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don't want to ruin this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The day drags on, and still no sign of their relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ellie, set off the search flare."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each look out had three flares.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yellow; waiting for relief/making sure people were okay. A blue flare would be sent back for yes, meaning they were okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Green; medical assistance needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red; danger, in need of help. This would also be sent back in response to a yellow flare, meaning the people needed help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie fired a yellow flare, it burned bright, and they stared in the direction of Jackson. Ellie used the sniper scope, Joel on the large binoculars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no response, until Ellie took a sharp breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you see-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Purple flare. Jackson."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Purple was only used in the most dire cases. It meant all scouts must return home immediately, the people were in danger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie locked the sniper back in place, they ran down the stairs, locking all the doors and the gates, climbing on their horses and racing back.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Dina was hurt, not physically, emotionally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie had gone, saddled up and ran away from their argument. She even took Joel with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The worst part was Dina had gone round to talk to her, to apologise. To try to explain why she'd reacted so shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One chemical burn she could see as an unfortunate accident, a second which Ellie hid from her until it was almost healed and tried to pass off as nothing but 'another accident'?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina wasn't dumb, she knew what people go through, what her mum had gone through, how her eldest sister hated herself for missing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt angry, sad, but mostly hurt, when the house was empty, bar a half-assed note on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>On patrol with Joel, ranger tower. Won't be back for a few days, please don't come.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She'd had to laugh. The first person she'd loved, and she drives them away with their first argument.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Typical.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She'd done a patrol with Eugene, though she could barely remember it. She saw the ranger tower in the far off distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Are you looking for me as well?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She loves her, but Ellie could be so fucking dumb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second day she is in the mess hall, her friends giving annoying smiles of sympathy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse didn't, he just slammed his tray on the table, pushing it across to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eat, dumb ass."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She eats, he talks bullshit, it's nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"- apparently they're gonna make us Philly Cheesesteaks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks up, swallowing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The fuck is that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Meat, cheese, probably with bread. I dunno, sounds weird."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She purses her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Urgh, no thanks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods behind her, the new people had arrived in the mess hall. She didn't know how she felt about them. They had a bit of a weird aura, a little too flinchy for her taste.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, I guess they have just escaped a life of stress and zombies. It's understandable.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Normally, she'd introduce herself, like she had the group from last month. After her row with Ellie, she just really wasn't in the mood to be friendly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also, the one guy</span>
  <em>
    <span> really</span>
  </em>
  <span> creeps her out. He gives women this leechy look which makes her skin want to crawl off and hide. Lately he's been giving her that look, and Dina draws a line at creeps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost like he got summoned by her thoughts, the guy came over. He gave a grin, which would've been charming if it weren't for the one black tooth and weak mustache crowning it. His hair was greasy, nothing new for the apocalypse, but short on top and long at the back, held together in a loose ponytail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi, sorry, I didn't want to interrupt your… date?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He asks it so obviously, Dina feels like she could be getting punked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, this isn't a date. She's just my friend."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gets a look in his muddy eyes, and Dina wants to slap her friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She resists the urge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, </span>
  </em>
  <span>so you're single?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, my girlfriend is just on patrol."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd sagged, but sat back up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, so she'd be none the wiser if-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse's fist hits the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd be careful what you say, asshole. You're new here, don't quite get how things work. Try and behave before you're kicked out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina and Ellie were his best friends, he's not gonna stand by as someone disrespects them. Dina gives him a thankful smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guy puts his arms up, backing away. Dina hates it took another male to make him leave, but is just happy he's gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, that guy gives me the creeps."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse doesn't take his eyes off of him, narrowing in suspicion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't trust those guys, I'm not eating anything they give us, even if Tommy says Philly Cheesesteaks are amazing. I'll pass."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck Philly Cheesesteaks.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She finds herself thinking this much more only six hours later. A third of the town were choking and barely breathing, the other third were fast asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Any one else was being rounded up, only a few managed to hide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is how Dina and Jesse found out about the Philadelphia's Eternal Eagles. Or, P.E.E. for short.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They let the rest of their group in, which was only about thirty in total, but with the amount of guns they had it wasn't hard for them to take over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina had grabbed her friend after her sister passed out before her, running to his house to voice her concerns. After seeing his mum fall over in the mess hall, barely getting out himself, he didn't need much convincing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can't take them out, they know we're here. Especially that creepy guy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, eyeing the tallest building in the town.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know what we gotta do, then?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina nodded, her breath hitched.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don't want to die, not without fixing things.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Purple flare."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The creepy dude seemed to be a second in command, he had rounded up anyone who hadn't eaten the food, mainly children, and kept them in the Town Hall, where Jesse and Dina had to go. It was the tallest building in Jackson, and was where the flares were stored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse was leading the way, staying low and improvising a silencer on his handgun. He took out two guys, Dina picking up their weapons, giving one rifle to Jesse and keeping the other for herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's a broken door in the back which won't quite lock, a secret kept by certain town's people just in-case this ever happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With battered breath, Jesse kicked the bottom right corner of the door twice, Dina kept watch. She grabbed his jacket and held him against the wall, gesturing for his gun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She takes the pistol, waiting for the gun-toting man to step slightly further out. When he does, she silences him with a single shot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse kicks the door once, and then another time, finally hearing the small creek of the improvised lock inside. It twisted, and the door opened with a groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They wince at the noise, but hurry inside, locking it and disabling the safety mechanism.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside the Hall, only two people are seen standing guard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you hear what Frank did?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, got two patrol parties. Idiots didn't even know we weren't from here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other guy laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, when are we gonna kill those sleeping beauties anyway?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"After the last patrol comes in. They're harmless though, no idea what they're walking into, just think they've done some redecoratin'. Then we can deal with these kids."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The children whimper. Jesse and Dina have to force themselves away.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We're no use to them dead.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They make it to the top of the tower, up to where the giant bell was. The crate was hidden, attached to the inside of the bell, as it was never used.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two grab the flares, deciding firing two would be best.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ready?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, this is gonna suck, ain't it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina nodded, Jesse sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, let's go for it!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They fire the purple flares.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>"You seein' what I'm seein'?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A real bullshit flag hanging offa our town walls? Yeah, I see it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bright green flag with an eagle embroidered into it hung loosely in the wind, the gates were open, but from the bloody floor the sight was not inviting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two survivors crawl back slightly on the grassy hill. Ellie's stomach aches.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is she okay? She fucking better be, I'll kill anyone who hurts her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, how're we gonna do this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, looks like they ain't takin' prisoners. I say we find a secret way in," He gives her a look, "now, don't find me harsh for assumein', but I reckon you know where that is?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? I have no idea what you-" Joel raises and eyebrow, "fuck. Okay fine, follow me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They get on their horses and ride far out, sticking to trees and bushes. A mile away from the walls, they come to a small metal gate, looking a bit like the sewer drain they'd gone through with Henry and Sam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They tie up the horses, Joel moves to the gate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait! Don't open the door."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He freezes, letting the grate go. Ellie walks a few feet down the pipe, shifting a large sheet of rusted metal which has a fine coating of moss on top. Underneath was a mechanism, kind of similar to a crossbow, but larger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She picks up something hidden next to the pipe, and unwinds it. A click is heard, she puts it back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, it's safe now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What in the hell was that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dina, Jesse and me used to sneak out here, we didn't want anyone coming in who shouldn't. So-" she gestures to the tunnel, "- safety measure."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And it's- safe now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it's safe. Promise. I'll go first."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They get low and crawl through the old pipe, having to remove their packs and drag them behind them. The tunnel thankfully gets taller, and after Joel passes a certain point, Ellie lies on her side and pushes a leaver up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A click echos from further down the tunnel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Safety."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I got it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They crawl through the pipe, and soon they can walk. Ellie pushes another leaver, hearing it click, and shoves the grate to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joel can't help himself, looking up at the safety system they have in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jesus H Christ. Is that-?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a crossbow which lights on fire, a molatov falls down too incase they try to avoid it. And of they get past </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She points up and above the gate, a large swinging axe device is held by some wire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"- they get stabbed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you kids ever had any close calls?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed, nodding and walking, starting to climb the ladder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Remember that cut I got from 'falling out of a tree'?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The massive one, yeah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I managed to avoid the axe. Barely."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joel decided to store that fact deep in his brain until he had time to process it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, this comes out by the old church, in the basement."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How the hell did you kids find this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll tell you another time, c'mon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They lift the trap door, Joel going first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Clear, let's go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They crawl out of the hatch, finding themselves up the stairs and on the first floor of the church.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What'dya say… we figure out what's going on here, hm?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Basements pretty far below, I got a rag, we can get some information."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They don't think how worrying it is that they're casually talking about torturing someone, they don't have the time. They exit and crouch behind the old pulpit, hearing two people talking outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clearly people had used this spot to drink, and Ellie picked up a bottle. She nods to the side, Joel acknowledges.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They knock out and drag the two P.E.E. people down to the basement, where the (essentially) sound proof walls really came in handy.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Dina hated the fact they were being shown off, as thought their capture was a great achievement. The creepy guy, Dayle, was the smuggiest smug person in all of smugville.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I've taken a few too many hits to the head.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She groaned and sat up. Herself and Jesse had been surrounded and dragged down the stairs, thrown in front of the children, and a few adults.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie's voice came to her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Don't show them weakness." </span>
  </em>
  <span>She had said, about when she had to dealt with the cannibals, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"That gives them power. Mark them, kill them later."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina wanted to whimper, but didn't.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don't care about the stupid fight, I just want you back, you fucking idiot.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dayle squatted down next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where's your girlfriend now, faggot?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow, homophobia? In the apocalypse? You really don't disappoint, do you? Scum."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tisks, standing, and kneeing her in the nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're gonna learn the new rules around here, the boss isn't as kind as me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She mumbles, he leans down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What was- ack!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She'd spat blood on his face. He wiped, but couldn't get it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now my girlfriend knows which one you are."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse laughs, sitting a little taller.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're gonna regret that, she can be scary when she's upset. And she's gonna be furious when she finds out who's blood that is."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dayle rolls his eyes, making one of the grunts smack Jesse across the jaw. The group left, leaving two at the entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay?" One of the adults whispered, Jesse nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How are we getting out of here?" A kid asked. Dina turned her head to the side, struggling against her binds against the column.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, I got a plan."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shimmed the shiv in her sleeve, rolling it to her hand and shifting it against the rope.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seriously, who binds people with rope?</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Philadelphia's Eternal Eagles were a militant group which had fallen into civil war six months ago. Those who'd joined Jackson a month before were innocent, they had escaped. The ones from a week before had hunted them, seen Jackson and wanted it for themselves. The survivor's were beaten to keep quiet, and that's why they'd all but vanished from town events.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They'd poisoned anyone who'd eaten the food, making them fall into a coma like sleep, keeping the leader, Tommy, alive in the shed round back of the mess hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Children and any who hadn't eaten were kept in the Town Hall, they'd found two to adults who'd escaped, catching them and keeping them in the hall too. A boy and a girl, Jesse and Dina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The leader was insane, he needed to be killed, as he wasn't going to stop until Jackson became his Garden of Eden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had 37 soldiers with them, and a lot of guns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, I- I told you everything I know! I'm telling the truth!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joel wiped his bloody hands on a rag, letting the body fall as he acknowledged the man tied in the chair, begging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, I believe you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded and Ellie stabbed him in the neck, twisting and cutting across his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went limp too. Ellie didn't wipe her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So we get our weapons, then split? You go get Tommy, I'll go to the Town Hall."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joel wants to argue, make a better plan. But he has no idea how long they've got until the Leader decides to do away with his little brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, be safe Ellie."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You too old man."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They make their way to their homes. Joel gets his revolver, Ellie her bow and some arrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both attach silencers to their pistols, loading up their rifles. They share a brief hug and go their separate ways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie finds herself opposite the town hall in record time. There's a breeze and it makes her teeth chatter, but that might have been the nerves.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Calm down, Ellie. She needs you, they need you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Two guards at the front, one sniper on top by the bell, a guard patrolling the top of the house opposite. There's three inside too, they come out leaving one person inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What a stupid thing to-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stupid bitch spat at me! This shit will never come off! Fuck."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A rage she hasn't felt for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>long </span>
  </em>
  <span>time blossoms in her gut.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is… is he?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"You did hit her, Dayle."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jordi, </span>
  </em>
  <span>maybe she shouldn't be such a bitch! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, my girlfriend is so scary, waa! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Fuckin'- yeah right. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm </span>
  </em>
  <span>scary! I'll</span>
  <em>
    <span> show</span>
  </em>
  <span> her, scary!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's pacing, and storms down the street.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You better not kill him, Joel. He's mine.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She subsides her anger, makes a plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Need to take out the sniper, can't get past without the roof man seeing me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She shuffles past the car she's crouched behind, timing it right to skid into the alleyway behind. Ellie sends a mental apology to Mrs Fin, and smashes the glass on the door, just above the handle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She's not surprised when the guards hear her, quickly opening the door and leaving it ajar, hiding round the corner as the one guard finishes saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>"What's that? Go check it out."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She hides behind the wall, the guard comes in gun first, walking right past her. Hand over his mouth, she silences him with a knife to the neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now she's started moving, she has to be fast. She climbs the stairs, finding the patio on the side and leaping from it, grabbing the windowsill of nextdoor's house and climbing in.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank god Henderson doesn't ever close his damn windows.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She hears the guard pacing upstairs, and rounds the corner to the room as he gets alerted to the guard she'd killed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck- there's someone here! Keep an eye out!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The roof guard turns to walk back in, just in time to see her behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's in-!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her knife is in his throat, tearing across and soaking her face a little. She frowns, trying to wipe it off only for it to feel wetter. That's when she noticed the window had cut her elbow, and blood was dripping down her arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie rolls her eyes, sitting and wrapping her arm in a bandage as a commotion outside gets louder. Dayle is back, and he's annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where the fuck is Darren?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Someone killed him! He went in there, he's dead, boss!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dayle shoves him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Keep it quiet, me being the secret boss is leverage, dumbass! Where's Ed?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both look up as she leans back, trying to figure out how him secretly being the boss was useful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ed! Where are you, you fucker?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No reply, obviously. Ed was dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck! Get in there after him, I want the killer's head!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huffing as five more soldiers came with him, shoving two to search the house she was in, Ellie got her pistol ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Plans going great Ellie, real good idea.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She lets the first guy come up the stairs, steadying her breathing as the second joins them. She takes out the second guy with ease, realising with a shock she didn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> where the first dude went.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie tries to listen for him, leaning on a wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Got you, asshole!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She dives to the side, rolling out of the way and standing into a backwards step as a machete slung past her. She dodged another wide strike, going under and shoving her knife into his armpit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groans, she takes the machete from his arm as he gurgles, dropping to his knees and bleeding out. She looks at the machete, nodding and attaching it to her bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie looked out the window, the sniper was looking through his scope at the buildings, the three guards and the 'secret' leader had gone inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, Ellie. Be stealthy about this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She gets an arrow from her bag, letting out a steady breath as she notches the arrow and lines up her shot at the sniper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She releases the arrow.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>She knows it might be a bit messed up, but hearing Dayle shout at his men outside was amusing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck! Get in there after him, I want the killer's head!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He storms in with three guards, now having four in the room with them. Her hands were free, so we're Jesse's, they just had to wait for the right moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dayle storms in, grabbing Jesse's hair and pulling him to his knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You knew, didn't you?! You fired the flares, who is out there killing my men?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Boss!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He noticed how far Jesse was from the wall, the ropes falling from the column. He let Jesse go, stumbling back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Grab them!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina got one guy in the neck with her shiv, Jesse landing a good punch on the other. They were grabbed, placed on their fronts, arms up their back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two made eye contact, neither could move as they shuffled their wrists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You- you fucking asshole!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Being brave while on the floor? Bad idea, dumb ass!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse's side is kicked, he feels his ribs creek and he grunts in pain. The kids whimper from behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Leave them alone!" A young teenager shouts, barely thirteen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, prick, fuckin'- stop it!" An adult. Dayle groans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh wow, your words have convinced me otherwise. Oh wait- they haven't! He pulls a gun from his belt and they stop shouting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why would I listen to you?! You turned down cheesesteaks, fuckin' weirdos."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not the kids, not the kids! Think, distract him!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I get why you're scared, you know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighs, turning the gun to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And why is that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugs, rolling to her side to look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because you're gonna lose. The person you're looking for? She's gonna wipe all'a ya out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man snorts, scratching his head with his gun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, so that's who you called with your lights show? Now, this may surprise you, but what if she </span>
  <em>
    <span>doesn't</span>
  </em>
  <span> come for you? What if my guys get her first? What if she's just left, last I heard you guys had quite the fight, hm? The whole town heard it, even we did."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A guard laughs with him, she shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because I love her, and you're really dumb for thinking she's anything less than a badass."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh give me a fucking bre-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's a scream from the kids and a yell from a guard, Dina and Jesse snap their gaze with Dayle to the middle of the hall. The sound of something wet slapping and cracking the tiled floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sniper, an arrow in his eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina and Jesse grinned, locked eyes and nodded. Jesse bucked the guy off of his back, kneeling and standing to shoulder charge Dayle, who shot at him but missed. They fell with a rough grunt as Dina managed to jump over her bindings, wrapping the thin rope around a guards neck as he moved at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a move that would make Ellie proud, she choked him with the rope, breaking his neck with a twist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't fucking move!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now there was just Dayle and his guard, who Jesse was held by. Dayle's gun was pointed at her, and Dina raised her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Easy man-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Easy?! You just broke Rhod's neck!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You poisoned my town!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shoots the gun over her shoulder, the kids aren't looking, everyone flinches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kneel."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fires again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I said fucking- kneel! Or I'll shoot your friend."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He points the gun at Jesse, his breathing is erratic. Dina kneels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Know what, I really wanted to keep you alive. You're interesting, cute, and we'd make great kids-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gagged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"- but now? Well, I need to make an example for my subjects, don't I? So sorry, about this. It really is your faul-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He goes to pull the trigger, finger tensing, when an arrow shoots through his wrist, paralysing his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dayle screams, looking at his arm in horrified agony as he drops the gun. Blood seeped from his skin, and his screams got louder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse smacks his head back into the guards nose, stepping forwards as a third arrow goes through his neck. He collapses, dying not long after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's all of them!" Dina shouts, then they hear footsteps from the entrance. Ellie steps around the column, bow still drawn, eyes shifting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina's smile comes back, she's so happy she could cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You sure?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, just him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She puts the bow over her shoulder, arrow in her bag and rushes to Dina. Ellie kneels down behind her, using her bloody knife to cut her free. Dina turns as soon as the ropes drop, arms going around her girlfriend to hug her tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie breaths in her hair, now drenched in the smell of wood and rust. Dina's face finds her neck, caring so little for the blood sticking to her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lets out a shaky breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't leave again, not without telling me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie could lie, say she was added to the rotation last minute, or Joel had made her go. But she didn't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I won't, I'm so sorry. Can we talk about it again, later?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nods, leaning back to give her a soft kiss. Dina sniggers, leaning back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow, you look like shit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie rolls her eyes, knowing she's a little splattered. Her anger at the bruised cheek and blood she could taste on her girlfriend's mouth coming back up when Dayle moans in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, could you guys help me out, here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina goes to Jesse, and Ellie walks to Dayle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kids, let's get you out of here, find Joel and the others."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The children do as they're told as Jesse and Dina cut them free, shuffling out of the hall and avoiding the pancake of a body in the middle, with the adults. Ellie waits until the door clicks, sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You punched my girlfriend?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You killed my-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolls her eyes, smacking him with a backhand to silence him, then pulling the knife out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait! Wait, please don't kill me, please!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I won't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sags in relief. Ellie holds the knife to the side, giving it to Dina who'd come back into view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't take that away from her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina takes the knife, and Dayle finds out just how wrong he was about the innocent looking girl.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Joel had freed Tommy, and together they'd taken out the rest of the P.E.E.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group's bodies were looted, taken far out and buried in a mass grave, their flag with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The town was shook up, and would take a while to recover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie and Dina didn't talk about their fight until a day later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina nods, shuffling closer to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, I'm not sorry for what I said, just how I said it. I worry about you, Ell."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie smiles, a flicker of amusement in her eyes. She rolls into her back and holds up her arm, the tattoo covering her last mark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... This isn't accidental."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The whole tattoo? No way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nudged her, giving a side eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The burn, genius."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, I was being amusing."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"It covered somethin', something I didn't want people to see."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did it cover?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the moment of truth, Ellie rolled up the sleeve of her shirt, showing the new scar on her arm, the one which hadn't aged enough to quite hide the scar that was there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A bite mark. I'm… I'm immune. Noone would believe it though, so I burn it to cover it. Joel, Tommy and Maria are the only ones who know. Well, them and you, now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... Wait, what?!"</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>After her initial outburst, Dina takes it better than she'd expected, showing her with questions and kisses and a nice end to her day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The weeks go by, the town returns to normal, no sign of the P.E.E in sight. Ellie and Joel are given a bit of a wide berth for a while, but it's more out of respect than fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or… Maybe both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie is looking for her ex, wondering if she'd still give her a tattoo to cover the disgusting scar on her arm. She walks into her home, hearing a tell-tale high-pitched drilling sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Keep it steady, make sure you don't go too deep."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cat's got an apprentice?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She opens the door to her makeshift studio, shocked as all hell to see Dina sitting in a chair, practicing with a tattoo gun and some soft leather.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stops practicing, looking like she'd been caught red handed. They left together a while later, Ellie booked in for a week Tuesday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wanted to give you a different option if you get bit again." Dina admits, later in bed, tracing her finger over the newly healed scar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How'd you mean?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dina looks a little embarrassed, which is an unusual sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I thought, 'cuz it's me, and I know, you don't have to burn it first. I'm getting better too, and Cat says I-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie cuts her off with a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you so much, Dina."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grins, kissing her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too, dummy."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What did you think? Let me know!</p><p>p.s no hate on Philly, I just don't know many states and such, and I watch Always Sunny (; have a nice day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>